1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polymer and its preparation and use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel polymer which has a terminal group containing an iodine atom and a silicon atom, its preparation and use.
1. Description of the Related Art
A polymer having, at its molecular end, a group of the formula: EQU --SiR.sup.1 .sub.x X'.sub.3-x
wherein R.sup.1 is an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon group; X' is a halogen atom, --OR.sup.1, --OCOR.sup.1, --ON.dbd.Z or --OC(R.sup.1).dbd.CR".sub.2 in which Z is .dbd.C(R.sup.1).sub.2 or .dbd.CR', R' is a divalent hydrocarbon group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms and R" is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; and x is an integer of 0 to 3 is hydrolyzed with moisture at room temperature and cured through formation of a bond of the formula: ##STR1## whereby the polymer is condensation polymerized or cross linked (cf. Encyclopedia of Chemical and Technology, 12, 464-569 (1970)).
Such crosslinking is applied to fluorine-containing polymers including
(1) fluorosilicones,
(2) copolymers of fluoroolefins and vinylsilane and
(3) .alpha.,.omega.-bis(dialkylchlorosilyl)polyfluoroalkane (cf. J. Polym. Sci., Part-A, 10(3), 947-953).
The polymers in the group (2) contain the --SiR'.sub.x -X'.sub.3-x group which are randomly bonded to the backbone, while the polymers in the groups (1) and (3) are so-called telechelic polymers which contain said group mainly at the ends of backbone. The polymers in the group (3) are called "hybrid silicone" and attracting attention.